


The First Noel

by flightless_soren



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightless_soren/pseuds/flightless_soren
Summary: Rom and Shuu spend their first Christmas together.





	The First Noel

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Sylvie! I was your secret santa this time around for @sb69gift !! I'm so happy I got to write for you, even if it killed me to keep it a secret for so long.

Shuu doesn’t do the whole _parent_ thing. If his mother hadn’t come along with him to parent teacher day earlier that year, he’s pretty sure his boyfriend would have ended up thinking he lived by himself, in a small box under a bridge. Thankfully, Rom can be assured Shuu _is_ feed and warm at night; he’s just banned from coming over.

Forever.

That had been a very awkward conversation to have. At least Rom was quickly learning, patience is a virtue with Shuu.

Shuu knows he’s weird. There’s nothing wrong with his parents. Infact, they raised him quite well, despite juggling full time work and not finding enough time to always be around. He’s just.

Embarrassed.

Not _of_ them, just. Circumstances. Really.

The Sound World does not look highly of those with mixed blood. As a child, Shuu was constantly ridiculed and bullied for having parents of two different species. He was dirty. A freak. Their small family couldn’t stay in one town for very long, Shuu becoming thoroughly miserable with knowing they would need to pick up and move each time he was hauled into the principal's office for having punched one of his assailants. The purebred Persian was never going to be labelled as a bully. Even if the cuts and bruises on Shuus arms and legs told a different story. He, the filthy half bred, was always the one at fault.

As the years crawled by, the ways of the Sound World changed too. Looking down on mixed blood was archaic. Those in higher power decided to make a stand against the injustice. But nothing was instant. Jobs harder to come by. The judging eyes from across the street. Shuu and his family would always struggle, but when the young man entered high school for the first time barely anybody paid him any attention.

It’s what he'd always wanted.

He’d been proud of his shoulder length hair, always falling in natural waves. But it had to go. He had to become normal, boring. He’d cut off his pretty curls, his hair an unnoticeable mousy brown, spiked at the back and long at the front. His mother would have freaked out if she ever found out the reason he kept his fringe long was to hide the multiple piercing tracking up his ears. The only rebellious part of himself he would allow to shine out.

His neighbourhood knew about their family situation; and they didn’t care. It was honestly the nicest neighbourhood they’d been apart of, a small community of sorts. Shuu didn’t feel the need to duck his head and quickly walk down the street without making eye contact anymore. Instead, smiling and waving to those who initiated it, genuine questions of _how was school_ , and _does your mother need anymore fruit from the backyard? Please say yes, I’m getting sick of eating apples every day._

Shuu had thought he would continue to be normal and boring his entire life.

Until Rom walked into it.

Literally, barging into the music room while Shuu was alone, peaceful and oblivious in his own world, playing the Steinway and singing to himself. Shuu had screamed, incredibly embarrassed at being discovered, throwing the closest thing at the leopard; his own music scores.

Then run away.

And played that entire sequence over and over in his head that night, dying of shame each time.

That was not the end of his encounters with Rom.

The very next day, the young man had found him, wanting to give back the book Shuu had thrown at his face. Yesterday had been a blur of noise and movement, Shuu not really getting any sort of look at the leopard, too preoccupied with getting out of the room as fast as possible. Now under much calmer circumstances, he observed the way Rom had his school blouse sleeves rolled up to his biceps, how the ends of the blouse is tucked into his pants in an effort to look presentable. The correct way he wore his uniform was a stark contrast to his overall physique; someone who worked out often.

Shuu couldn’t help but think;

_Oh no._

His racing heart was interrupted when Rom accidentally asked, “I was reading over what’d you’d written; I think you have a lot of talent for becoming a musician. I’d really love to hear you play again.”

Shuu took the book and smacked him upside the head in punishment for reading someone’s private work.  

Not long after that, they started dating.

Shuu had wanted a normal life. To grow up, find someone, get married and have kids. Stay in the slow lane and not cause anymore ripples. He never wanted to experience what his childhood had given him ever again. Falling for someone of the same gender _and_ of a completely different species had not been on the table. But Rom makes him realise; life is more than shying away from it. It’s about embracing it, and your true self.

As sensible as Rom may be, perfect grades, class president - Shuu really was dating a golden boy - all of that bundled up into a strong, fiery spirit that ignited Shuu’s own. Rom had no idea his once awkward boyfriend had been hiding a rebellious side to himself all this time.

Rom realised that the night Shuu called him, crying that his dye job had gone horribly wrong. Turning up on his front door with the worst do it yourself hair cut Rom had ever seen in his life. The next few hours was spent with Rom having to dye over the bad attempt at rainbow streaks with jet black; Shuu admiring his new look in the mirror.

“It’s kinda dark and sexy, right?”

A snort from Rom. “You, sexy? You’ll always be small and adorable to me.”

Shuu can’t fight off the arms wrapping affectionately around his waist; he does really like cuddles after all. “Is that a challenge? I bet I can totally change my image and make you eat those words.”

And Shuu did change. Not as dramatically to those who hung around him would notice, but one day he walked in to class with hair permanently black, silver and purple tinting the ends. His grand plans of becoming cool and mysterious never really worked on Rom. Probably because his standoffish personality was never a thing Rom had to deal with. He was all dorky grins and tripping over his own feet whenever they were together.

The longer they dated, the more Rom asks to met Shuu’s family. Shuu can’t help but deny him. It’s unfair. He knows. He’d met Rom’s family countless times after all. It’s not as if he thinks Rom will become like those from his past, teasing him for what he is. Rom is so kind and thoughtful, he could never imagine that ever happening.

But it’s a deep rooted fear he can’t seem to shake off.

At least Rom is understanding.

With christmas fast approaching, the mounting fear of Rom asking to see his parents once again starts to rise. Except. It never happens. Instead, Rom turned in his seat one day and asks.

“Why don’t you come over to my place for Christmas?”

Shuu didn’t think there could be a fear greater than Rom spending time with his own parents.

Expect for this.

 

* * *

 

He fusses and stresses in his room, an hour before he’s due at his boyfriend’s house. What if he’s wearing the wrong thing? What if they don’t like the present he'd got for them- Rom had demanded, _no presents_ , fully aware of Shuu’s financial situation- too bad for Rom, Shuu wants to show his parents he’s dating the right kind of guy.

All of this is ridiculous, he knows. Shuu has met Rom’s parents multiple times over the year; gone over for dinner, studied there with Rom countless times, often staying the night as well. They like him. One of the first things Rom had done was drag Shuu to his house and proudly announce who he was dating. Shuu thought he was going to _die._ Neither had been horrified, the opposite in fact. His dad even dropping a remark.

“Huh, he looks nothing like the guys on your bodybuilder posters in your room.”

“Those are motivation posters, dad!”  

Glancing at his phone for the dozenth time, Shuu thinks. Maybe I should call Rom. Call it off. Say I got sick, no, got into a horrible accident and can never see his parents ever-

The doorbell rings.

Throwing open the door and opening his mouth to tell Rom he’s changed his mind; instead he’s entirely distracted by what Rom is wearing to get any further than simply laughing.

“Hey. Hey! It’s not that funny,” Rom growls in good nature.

“That is the ugliest sweater I’ve ever seen.”

“My Aunty gave it to me, and if I didn’t wear it right away it looked like she was gonna force it over my head.”

It’s Christmas green, with searing red leopard spots knitted all over it. It’s horrible and perfect all at the same time. Shuu comes over and wraps his arms around him. The knit is a lot softer than it looks. “Merry Christmas,” he smiles, having recovered from his giggles and realising this is officially their first Christmas celebrating together.

“Are you just being nice because you teased me?”

“No! Don’t spoil the mood. Now I wish I had a sweater to match, so we could get into the Christmas spirit properly,” he adds, thinking his torn jeans, and black shirt with an edgy band logo splashed across it isn’t entirely festive.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I saw that Aunty had two presents in her bag, and only gave me one of them.”

The colour drains from Shuu’s face.

 

* * *

 

Christmas at Rom’s house is like nothing Shuu could have imagined. He has a large extended family, despite being an only child himself. Even as they approach his house, Shuu can see all the fairy lights hanging from the porch, tinsel wrapped around every square inch they could find, topping it off with a very silly diorama in the middle of their front yard of Santa getting into his sleigh of reindeers.

Inside is bursting with life.

Barely two seconds across the threshold, Shuu is bombarded with new and old faces. Everyone cooing that this must be the Shuu they have heard so much about. Little cousins grabbing hold of his legs, what he assumes to be Rom’s Aunty, grabbing his face upon his arrival and planting two kisses on his cheeks, demanding he must come through for presents. He barely even gets to see Rom’s parents before feeling a small whack on his back from Rom’s father, telling him he’s sorry about all the madness.

Before Shuu really knows how it’s all happens, he’s been given an equally awful sweater to wear - this time it’s a dark blue with white stars on it - Rom has side eyed him when Shuu gives his parents a very expensive bottle of their favourite wine, and somehow already a few hours have flown by.

“I didn’t expect this.”

At last having a quiet moment for themselves, they both sit on the back porch together nursing cups of hot chocolate, watching Rom’s younger cousins scream and run around the backyard. All bundled up in thick scarves and hats, feet crunching through the snow as they try tackle each other into it. He’s never seen so many leopards in one place before. With how quiet and reserved Rom’s immediate family are, seeing how boisterous the other sides of it come as a shock.

Not a bad one, by any means.

It feels like Christmas.

Shuu smiles into his cup, a feeling of warmth spreading through his entire body.

“Sorry. They get kind of loud when all put in one room together.”

“I like it. I never really get to spend Christmas with family,” realising that sounds sadder than it really is, Shuu quickly continues. “I mean. Mum and dad usually have to work during the Christmas period, so our Christmas is either before or after the day. I started to not really look forward to, or appreciate the holiday since it never really happened, you know? Christmas for me, was whenever we could fit it in.”

He feels Rom rest his cheek against his shoulder. “I’m glad you could spend this year with me.” there was no, I’m sorry. Rom didn’t pity him, only wanted to make it better. Shuu turns in his seat and lightly peaks Rom’s lips.

“And it’s not gonna be the last.”

They’re both interrupted when they hear retching noises from across the yard.

Having quite forgotten there is something of an audience out there, all of Rom’s little cousins pretend to double over and vomit upon seeing such a sappy display.

“Rom and Shuu, sitting in a tree-”

Rom stands up.

They all start screaming, bolting up and sprinting around the yard as Rom gives chase, the rest of the rhythm getting lost as they all start throwing snowballs at each other’s faces.

Shuu can’t help but laugh as he watches the ridiculous display. Even though he’s the only canine in the entire house, it doesn’t feel odd. Everyone has welcomed him with open arms, and much to Rom’s dismay, his grandparents having told Shuu far too many embarrassing small Rom stories that he’s never going to live down. This is what a home feels like, Shuu realises.

Maybe next year he’ll work up enough courage to finally invite Rom over after all.


End file.
